Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant/Leyendas
*Fuerza de seguridad planetaria |fundador = Gobierno coruscanti |lider = *Jefe Winborn *Comandante en Jefe de la FSCRepublic Commando: Triple Zero *Comandante no identificadoStar Wars: Empire: Betrayal *Moff Kadir *Ysanne Isard (Levantamiento de Coruscant)Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand *Comisionado FSCX-wing: The Krytos Trap |miembros = *Denal-zon *Theraguin *Nidaljo *Mal *Anstiss *Yur T'augJedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment *Tan Divo *Jaller Obrim *Ottegru Grey *Lon ShevuBloodlines *Chal TozrTempest *Gwad Raatu |sede = *Cuarteles FSCThe novel Republic Commando: Triple Zero mentions a divisional headquarters located in Quadrant A-89 and later refers to a seperate CSF Headquarters indicating two types of headquarters. The novel Imperial Commando: 501st later confirms the existence of several divisional headquarters when it states The information technology center was an old Coruscant Security Force divisional HQ. In this quote it should be noted that an was used instead of the and divisional is intentionally lowercase. In Star Wars: The Old Republic, CSF officers refer to a distinct base of operations called only the Coruscant Security Force Headquarters. **Varios Cuarteles divisionales **Academias de PolicíaGalaxy at War |emplazamientos = *Ciudad Galáctica, Coruscant *La galaxiaBased on events in Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment, CSF officers could pursue wanted persons off planet and investigate cases outside of their jurisdiction if it was related to a case on Coruscant. It should also be noted that according to The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force (real-life book), the Jedi Order depended upon the CSF to keep them updated with information on ongoing cases, criminals, and evidence not only on Coruscant but throughout the galaxy. See article Coruscant Security Force database for more information. |hideh = |formada = |fundada = Entre 25.000 ABY y 5.000 ABY |fragmentada = |reorganizada = *19 ABY (elementos absorbidos por la Seguridad Imperial)Imperial Commando: 501st *7 DBY (Batalla de Coruscant y después) |disuelta = 27 DBY (de facto)Star by Star |restaurada = 29 DBYDark Nest I: The Joiner King |hideot = |era = *Era de la Antigua RepúblicaStar Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaX-wing: Wedge's Gamble *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza Rebelde (varios elementos; no oficiales) *Nueva RepúblicaYoung Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones *Alianza Galáctica }} La Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant (FSC), también conocida como la Fuerza de Policía de Coruscant, Policía de la Ciudad Galáctica o la Seguridad de la República, era un cuerpo de policía que también cumplía un rol de fuerzas paramilitares durante los épocas de la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Nueva República y la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Fue la encargada de mantener la ley y el orden en Coruscant, planeta capital de la galaxia. Sus deberes incluían patrullas regulares de la Ciudad Galáctica, investigaciones criminales, lucha contra el terrorismo y operaciones de contrainteligencia, control de multitudes, protección diplomática, ordenamiento del sistema skylane, y en algunos casos, también la defensa militar de Coruscant. Al comienzo de la República, la FSC estuvo comandada por un Jefe de Seguridad y siglos más tarde por el Comando Superior de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant. Bajo el Imperio estaba al mando de un Moff, posteriormente sustituido por un Comisario. Las operaciones de la FSC se ejecutaban desde una sede central y también desde sedes de las diferentes divisiones. En su mayoría, la FSC estaba formada por agentes de policía de varias especies inteligentes. También se utilizaron droides incluyendo diferentes tipos de droide policía, sondas, y droides especializados en investigación de escena del crimen. Delitos mayores eran investigados por detectives y en ocasiones también por oficiales de alto rango. Las unidades especializadas incluyen las Fuerzas Especiales, la Unidad de Lucha contra el Terrorismo, la Unidad de Crimen Organizado, la División de Tráfico y la Unidad Forense. El Bajo Mundo de Coruscant era vigilado por la División de Niveles Bajos de la FSC. Entre los vehículos con los que se contaba estaban el VAAT/e y las Naves de Asalto de la FSC como plataformas de despliegue de efectivos. Para patrullaje y persecución de aerodeslizadores, la FSC tenía sus Deslizadores Patrulla Coruscant y RapidResponse. Si se necesitaba entrar a una zona peligrosa, se podía recibir una escolta de un Crucero Patrulla de Respaldo. La FSC fue una de las fuerzas policiales planetarias más antiguas en la galaxia conocida. Después del Saqueo de Coruscant y la posterior Guerra Fría, se enfrentó por el control del planeta contra sindicatos criminales como el Sol Negro y el Gremio de Comerciantes Migrantes. Sin embargo, recursos severamente mermados y una alta tasa de agotamiento entre sus funcionarios obligó a la FSC a dejar grandes sectores de Coruscant bajo el control de pandillas. Durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, la FSC fue asistida por la Guardia del Senado -que actuó como una fuerza policial secundaria- y la Orden Jedi. Durante las Guerras Clon, la FSC fue apoyada por comandos clon y tropas de choque clones de la Guardia de Coruscant. Cuando la Orden 66 fue emitida, la FSC ayudó en la caza de los Jedi aunque muchos oficiales de la FSC quedaron resentidos contra el Emperador Palpatine y su Nuevo Orden, al menos de manera privada. Incluso algunos oficiales se hicieron la vista gorda dejando ir a los Jedi, y en los años siguientes otros actuaron de espías para la Alianza Rebelde. Bajo las órdenes del Imperio, la Guardia de Coruscant se hizo cargo de la seguridad mientras que la FSC actuó como apoyo. En esa etapa la FSC estaba constituída por tropas de asalto así como por oficiales regulares de policía. Su nombre cambió a Policía Sectorial del Imperio, y su control pasó del Comando Sectorial hacia un Moff. Era notorio el resentimiento entre los supervisores y oficiales contra el gobierno de Palpatine. Después de una fallida conspiración Anti-Sith que incluía un Moff de la FSC, el control fue dado a un Comisario. La Nueva República capturó Coruscant en el 6 DBY, disolvió la Guardia de Coruscant, y restableció la FSC en sus funciones. Con la caída de Coruscant durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la mayor parte de la FSC fue aniquilada, sin embargo, se restableció después del final del conflicto. La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica colocó a la FSC en el centro del conflicto entre la Alianza Galáctica y la Confederación. Algunos oficiales de la FSC fueron reclutados en la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica (GAG) para contrarrestar las actividades terroristas corellianas en Coruscant. La GAG se disolvió después, tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Caedus. Después de la Guerra Civil, la FSC continuó sirviendo como policía de Coruscant. Durante la liberación de Coruscant por la Orden Jedi de su control por la Tribu Perdida de los Sith, la FSC ayudó a los Jedi mientras los Sith comenzaban a cometer actos de terror. Sin embargo, las bajas en la FSC durante las batallas ascendieron a miles. Descripción Generalidades La Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant se encargaba de velar por el cumplimiento de la ley así como de resguardar la seguridad en la capital galáctica de Coruscant. Esto incluía patrullaje regular en los distritos y vecindarios de la Ciudad Galáctica, investigación criminal, operaciones de contra-terrorismo y contra-espionaje, control de multitudes tanto en grandes eventos como en disturbios y motines, monitoreo del sistema skylane del planeta, fiscalización de exceso de velocidad, protección diplomáticaSacrificeBacklash y respuesta ante una gran variedad de emergencias. La FSC tenía además autoridad para llevar a cabo investigaciones fuera de la jurisdicción de Coruscant, como por ejemplo en Simpla-12 en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La FSC ejerció su actividad a lo largo de diferentes periodos y gobiernos, contando para ello con un Cuartel General y varios Cuarteles de División en la Ciudad Galáctica. Los oficiales entrenaban en varias Academias de Policía antes de entrar en actividad . El crimen en Coruscant se concentraba en los Niveles Bajos, por lo que la mayor parte de los políticos y ciudadanos influyentes preferían vivir en las Zonas Superiores, alejados de esa otra realidad y rehusándose a hacer cambios en la situación. Al respecto, áreas como la Zona Industrial y el Corredor Escarlata eran particularmente peligrosas''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight. Debido eso los oficiales de policía viajaban en grupos a dichas zonas . Esos policías solían ser más resistentes y corpulentos que sus contrapartes de las Zonas Superiores . La FSC mantenía una base de datos con información sobre criminales y áreas de alta peligrosidad. Se disponía de un número de emergencia, el 9–1–1 , y de un bar para los oficiales en el Club Social y de Personal. A veces los oficiales invitaban a miembros de otras organizaciones a este bar como un favor o señal de respeto. Otro lugar frecuentado era el Kragget, un restaurante conocido por sus precios bajos y comida grasienta. Organización y unidades La autoridad mayor sobre la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant era el gobierno que estuviera a cargo en determinado momento. Representantes de ese rol fueron el Canciller Supremo y el Senado Galáctico durante la República Galáctica, el Emperador durante el Imperio Galáctico, y el Jefe de Estado durante la Nueva República y la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Estos representantes no solían interferir en las actividades diarias, aunque si podían bajo ciertas circunstancias dar órdenes a la FSC como la asignación de puestos de mando a determinadas personas así como dar o remover responsabilidades. La FSC ofrecía seguridad al Jefe de Estado, ya sea con guardaespaldas o con información de inteligencia''Inferno. El control rutinario de la FSC cambió de manos varias veces en su historia. Durante la Antigua República, un Oficial de Mando dirigía la FSC con el título de Jefe de Seguridad aunque también podía tener un rango policial aparte. Siglos después, un grupo de comandantes conocido como Mando Superior de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant era el que ordenaba las operaciones diarias. Durante el Imperio Galáctico su nombre cambió a Comando Sectorial. Posteriormente, un Comandante fue colocado a cargo de la FSCStar Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1, en momentos que la misma estaba conformada por soldados de asalto y oficiales de policía regulares. Eventualmente el puesto de Comandante fue reemplazado por el de Comisionado. Rangos menores incluyen el de Capitán, Teniente , Jefe de Detectives, Detective, Sargento y Oficial. Aunque había detectives, otros oficiales podían realizar labores de investigación, ellos eran conocidos como inspectores además del título de rango que ya tuvieran . Era común de oficiales de alto rango que investigaran casos de importancia como los que involucraran senadoresJedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter. La FSC también tenía títulos para otras actividades. El título de Agente se refería a aquel personal que laboraba encubierto o en misiones especiales y el título de Comandante de Incidente se usaba para el oficial a cargo de una operación de gran envergaduraOmega Squad: Targets. A los oficiales también se les llamaba con términos informales como “chicos de azul”. El patrullaje de los niveles bajos de Coruscant era realizado principalmente por una división de Policía de Niveles Bajos de Coruscant. La FSC también tenía unidades especializadas para respuesta de crímenes y situaciones específicas. Se incluyen equipos SWAT, la Unidad Forense que estaba conformada por oficiales y droides de especializados en investigación de escena de crimen, la Unidad de Crimen Organizado, la Unidad Anti-Terrorista, y la Fuerza Táctica Operacional. Investigaciones importantes eran dirigidas por la División de Detectives. Durante la Antigua República, el Control de Coruscant monitoreaba el tráfico espacial de entrada y salida del planeta mientras que la División de Costumbres se encargaba de las operaciones de inmigración y puntos de control . La Divisón de Tráfico mantenía el orden en los enormes sistemas skyline de la Ciudad Galáctica. Un Panel de Investigación Especial revisaba el uso de fuerza letal por parte de los agentes de la ley así como de los Jedi . Apariciones *Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' * *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * * * * * * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill}} Fuentes *''Coruscant y los Mundos del Núcleo'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también Enlaces externos * Category:fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant Category:divisiones y unidades de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant Category:oficiales de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant Category:organizaciones de la Alianza Galáctica Category:organizaciones de la República Galáctica Category:unidades militares Imperiales Category:fuerzas de la ley Category:organizaciones de la Nueva República